parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bass.EXE
Bass.EXE, known as Forte.EXE in Japan, is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Appearance As with his original counterpart, Bass.EXE appears to resemble an elaborately darker version of MegaMan.EXE. He looks almost identical to his original counterpart, but his cobra-like helmet has been altered as the "fins" are mostly straightened out and split off at the bottom to show off a second pair of smaller fins. Golden shoulder pads are also adorned on his body as well. While in the manga and anime his height is comparable to Megaman's and Protoman's, in the games he appears visibly taller, like an adult person compared to a child. The fins of his helmet are also portrayed as noticeably longer and wider spreading in the games than in the anime and manga, giving him a more menacing appearance. The chest jewel that was present in the original version is replaced with his emblem, a solid black circle with no features or characteristics, but a white scar is embedded across it diagonally. Bass.EXE's most famous characteristic however is a long flowing light brown cloak that usually covers the lower portion of his face as well as the rest of his body, which invokes a vagrant appearance. In the Manga, his cloak is much more worn and black color. Though his original emblem is never displayed in the games and anime, in the MegaMan NT Warrior manga it is shown to resemble a ''f''. Also in the manga, the origin of the scar on his emblem was revealed to have been caused by a Heat Blade used by a SciLab security NetNavi during the Alpha Revolt. Hub Style (Manga Only) After copying Hub Style in his battle with MegaMan.EXE he takes on similar features to MegaMan's Hub Style. Including what appears to be a data streaming flowing all over his body. Also like MegaMan's Hub Style he has two flat rings of light circling around him. However in one illustrated picture it has shown that the data stream on Bass.EXE's body is purple, rather than green like MegaMan.EXE. Unlike MegaMan.EXE who used Double Soul to trigger Beast Out, Bass.EXE forced his transformation by using his Get Ability Program to absorb data from a weakened Falzar. In this form, the top two fins on his head change and have a beak-like shape, his long cloak is reduced to a scarf that covers his neck and mouth, his hands and feet change to the equivalent versions of MegaMan.EXE's hands and feet during Falzar Beast Out, he also gains wings similar to Falzar's. Finally, the crest on his head now changes to the symbol of Falzar. Personality Bass's personality is primarily developed during the first three games. In the first game, nothing is known about him. In the second game, because Bass is still only briefly seen, not much is seen about him. What is shown is that due to his own pride, he hates anybody that would try to create copies of him and his disdain towards humans. After his battle with MegaMan, he displays shock and interest in that MegaMan could hurt him and leaves. This battle and some events in the third game indicate that Bass likes fighting, but he's only interested in stronger opponents. The third game reveals far more about him. Because Bass felt betrayed by humans, he grew to hate them and longed for revenge. He displayed no sense of loyalty as well. When he first wanted to fight MegaMan, even though Bass was working with Wily, he attacks FlameMan, one of his "ally's" subordinates. After being freed from Alpha, Bass has no memory of his past but retains his interest in fighting which causes him to continue to challenge MegaMan. Because of his odd way of changing roles depending on the situation he is in, his personality is more of an anti-hero but his ego seems to always get the best of him and uses fighting as a resort to any means necessary. To Bass, if there is a problem that bugs him, he blows it up. End of story, end of problem. So, he finds it either interesting, annoying, or frustrating if he can't blow the problem up (like MegaMan) so he'll keep an eye on the problem. Bass puts his own survival before anything else because basically, for the last ten years of his life, that's all he did. Survive with little else, and hate humanity for what they did to him. In the second game (being the first where he has dialogue), Bass is shown to speak in an intellectual and formal yet surprisingly polite manner. In the third game he drops the politeness altogether but retains his verbose, analytical rhetoric, giving off an aloof and distant matter-of-fact vibe. This aspect of his personality is greatly downplayed in the last three games - possibly due to his dialogue being more limited and less relevant to the main plot - he also starts to speak in a more colloquial manner like most other characters. He notably becomes more aggressive and hotheaded in the sixth game, and is much more eager to hurl taunts at MegaMan than to praise him. In the anime, Bass is more reclusive and his character never been explored further since he rarely appears. But it can be assumed that he still retains his desire to fight strong opponents as well as his high self-esteem just like when he desires to fight Nebula Grey and kill Regal for using him. He doesn't have a rivalry with MegaMan like the games and manga, and has no interest in him in particular other than the Ultimate Program MegaMan has. Also, while he views that humans and their world are worthless and hates the mere thought of being used by them, Bass doesn't seem to hate humanity as much as his game and manga counterpart, and is only concerned of becoming more powerful. In the manga, Bass' personality is far more sinister and darker. He is arrogant, merciless, and hungry for power. Due to his past, Bass is distrustful towards anybody but himself, viewing bonds with others as a weakness. This, however, seemed to change when he was defeated by MegaMan for the second time, resulting him to acknowledge MegaMan as his rival, finally allowing himself to have a bond with someone for the first time after long times. Also, despite his ruthless behavior, he has never stooped so low as to attack someone who cannot fight back, showing he at least has a form of honor to uphold. When Dark MegaMan absorbed Bass, MegaMan manages to make him break free by reminding him of their bond. Through this, it is not evil emotions that motives him, but his great pride. Serenade implied that behind their rivalry, Bass started to consider MegaMan to be the only person close enough to be a friend, though Bass denied this statement and insisted that MegaMan is his enemy. Regardless, MegaMan becomes the first person that Bass is able to place his trust in, as demonstrated when he gave MegaMan all of his power to defeat the Cyberbeast and tells him to win. In volume 10, discussing the difference of the series between manga, game, and anime, Takamisaki stated that Bass is "lonelier" than he is in the original game. The Battle Story Rockman.EXE manga version of Bass is somewhat different than what he is usually portrayed in the games and Mega Man NT Warrior anime, for the fact that it explores more of his good side. He was created years ago to maintain network energy, and to improve system functions in Sci-lab's systems. He is shown to be very powerful in the beginning. The power he possesses causes him to go crazy and destroy everything in his path, somewhat similar to how he acts in other media. However, it is that power that made Bass realize that he is a threat to the Cyberworld. Not wanting to harm anyone, he willingly seals himself away. He is also shown to be polite, even addressing himself in Japanese as "watashi" (わたし) rather than "ore" ( おれ - though he uses "ore" when the power he possesses overwhelms him), and is good friends with Shadowman.EXE. Gallery BassEXE.jpg|Bass.EXE in Mega Man Battle Network. MMBCCBassEXE.png|Bass.EXE in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge. 1710411-87367__mega_man_battle_network_bassexe.jpeg|Bass.EXE using Explosion in Mega Man Battle Network 3. EXECGNavi-023Art.jpg|Artwork of Bass.EXE from Rockman.EXE Card Game. Dragon_Poker_Forte.png|Bass.EXE in Dragon Poker. BassEXEConcept.jpg|Concept art of Bass.EXE. Bass_in_the_anime.jpg|Bass.EXE in the anime. tumblr_inline_n0fdh4gFFe1snl9gz.jpg|Another screenshot of Bass.EXE taken from the anime. Indebtedforte.jpg|An indebted Bass.EXE in Battle Story Rockman.EXE. Category:Megaman Battle Network Characters Category:NetNavis Category:Megaman Characters Category:Characters